A painting, some pizza and what comes after
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: After a failed relationship Jane re-examines her life and what it means to be Jane Lane. She comes to a conclusion that requires the participation of her best friend Daria Morgandorffer. Rated T for sexual references, adult themes and a lame pun.
1. Being Jane Lane

Being Jane Lane

This felt right, brush in hand and an old spiral recording blaring from her brothers ancient stereo she set to work. Her mind wandered as she stroked paint across the canvas. The year was barely halfway through and she already had two failed relationships. In frustration she had retreated back to Lawndale. She figured that's why she had kept Casa de Lane, it seemed natural to come here in a crisis.

She sighed as she decided the next colour she should use. At least these last two have been amicable break ups, unlike the five before that. She tried to remember the last time she had a relationship that lasted for more than two months. Boston she considered maybe. That was a long time ago. She thought for moment as she deftly added just the required brush stroke. No she couldn't really consider that on again off again thing with Jessie meaningful. They just hooked up and did things after Mystic Spiral had played their final encore for the night.

She groaned as she couldn't believe it despite its truth. The last serious relationship she had was with Tom. It was depressing but she tried to remember why she had been drawn to him what had kept them together longer than they perhaps should have. The circumstances of that break up were still bad memories for her especially as it had lead to that brief period where she was so unsure of herself. Until her best friend had reminded her who she was and no matter what life threw at her she would remain at her core that person.

She stared at a line she was sure wasn't quite right. As she corrected it she came to the conclusion that it wasn't her at fault in her failed relationships. Well in the sense that her choices had not been right for a woman who spent her life being Jane Lane. Tom had at least understood who she was and respected her for that. Smart Witty, well read but still willing to do stupid stuff with her. She frowned realising that could just as easily apply to the person who was the catalyst for the break up. Even then when it was still hurting she had realised Tom and the other made much more sense as a couple then she did with Tom. It of course came as a shock when they broke up before college. That was ancient history now and Tom did remain friends with both of them.

Twirling the brush in fingers she broke out of her thoughts for a moment. The picture was demanding more green but as soon as that was sorted she was back to the erratic thought process. In the end that period of time had been good for all three of them. But there had been something niggling at this train of thought ever since she started it.

What had hurt more? Losing him as a boyfriend or…the or was something her conscious mind had shied away from for a while because it might upset the whole idea of being Jane Lane. Because admitting to it meant she herself had no idea who this Jane Lane person was. She shook the thoughts away and observed what she had created.

"Damn," she said. "Alright subconscious I can take the hint."

The work had ended up as her, as she looked now the successful writer. Modern glasses, neat pressed conference clothes and the tiniest trace of grey creeping in. The smile and the blush and the book in the hands of the figure in the work though all belonged to the teenage version. She was lying on the bed of this very room much as she had in their formative years. Something finally clicked and Jane was able to acknowledge the or. Had losing Tom as a boyfriend hurt or did losing her in anyway hurt more? She sighed and picked up the phone and dialled a number she had got six months ago. Screwed if she could remember the event it was they had seen each other last at. She frowned as it went through to voice mail.

"Daria we need to talk," she said. "You know were, get back to me with the when."


	2. Puppets are funny

Puppets are Funny

"So why did you need to see me?" Daria asked.

"Not yet," Jane replied thoughtfully. "This definitely requires pizza."

The old pizza place had changed owners and names several times since the women had left for college but remained a popular hang out for the students of Lawndale High. However as soon as the famous artist and author entered the owner cleared their usual table forcefully.

"Thanks Kevin," Daria practically grunted.

"No problem man," he replied as he returned to the counter.

"You gave us a brain's table?" one of the displaced patrons asked.

"Daria and Jane are cool," he drawled out as a waitress passed by to deliver Daria and Jane's usual order. Jane separated her first slice from the pie. She hadn't even taken a bite when Daria stared straight at her.

"So?"

"Jeez Daria, give a gal a chance to enjoy the nostalgia and cheese first would ya?"

Daria conceded to the request and they ate in silence. After five minute Daria tried again.

"What's this about Lane?"

"Well as you know I broke up with Ramon," Jane began.

"So you didn't even expect that to last beyond the completion of your next piece."

"Yeah," Jane said sadly. "But, it's made me question just why I suck at relationships."

"It's not you," Daria said. "It's all of them."

"Thanks," Jane replied with a smile. "However Tom was the last guy, no only, guy I lasted with for any length of time."

"Oh," it was still a sensitive issue between the long time friends.

"You hurt me more than he did you know."

"I'll apologise again then," Daria said with sincerity, worry evident on her features. "I'll even write comic books for the rest of my life if you asked me."

"You don't have to," Jane said. "But recently I've got to thinking why didn't we try for something more than friendship."

"Uh…" Daria was speechless.

"You know you, me, together," Jane explained.

"You remember those rumours in High School," Daria said her brain finally functioning. "Quashing them was one of the few favours Quinn did me back then."

"We aren't those insecure girls anymore Daria."

"I feel like I am right now."

"Just promise me you'll think about it," Jane pleaded as reached across the table and took Daria's hand in hers.

"Okay," Daria replied her mind already mulling over the possibility. "But I'm going to answer in my next column."

"You never worry about adding to the embarrassment do you?"

Daria just shook her head as she got up to leave. Jane finished what was left of the pizza then went to leave herself. She couldn't help but chuckle when she overheard Kevin on the way out. He was talking animatedly on the phone.

"They're finally doing it Mack Daddy," the owner of the pizzeria said. Sure enough they're came a muffled don't call me that.

A few days passed and Jane found herself anxiously pacing back and forth in front of a newsstand. The artist finally picked up the paper she wanted. After handing over her money for the rag she went straight to the column written by Daria Morgandorffer. After laughing at the picture, which was actually a puppet version of Daria Jane had constructed years ago, she set about reading the text.

_I have often used the puppet philosophy when examining my relationships. This is especially true of what I consider my second real one. I have to think of it like that because although it was an important growth period of my life, it almost ruined my first. Without the thought of puppet arms flailing about all I would remember is a sad lonely summer and how deeply I had hurt her. Yes her. Right now there are former classmates coming to the correct conclusion about her identity. There where always rumours about the two of us, but back then we would never have considered it as a possibility. The fact is we needed to grow more and we definitely weren't ready._

_Recently she told me she wanted, no needed to try. After long thought I know I am ready and I need to try to. And I think perhaps all those years ago I was walking down the wrong Lane. Sorry that my column isn't its usual length but I can truthfully say I have better things to do. Oh but I must end this by saying Happy Anniversary._

The last sentence caused Jane to look at the date on the front of the paper. It was indeed the day Jane had found the courage to reach out to Daria in that half forgotten self esteem class.


	3. It's Alternative

It's Alternative

Jane slipped her red shirt over her shoulders. It was tighter now, but that was all the better to excite her spouse on her wedding day. Jane reminded herself to thank Governor Landon-Mackenzie for helping push through the legislation that allowed her to take Daria Morgandorffer as her wife. It had only been two years since they had started dating. Of course Jane had actually designed the engagement ring the very day Daria had agreed to try such a relationship with her. Jane had had a good feeling at the beginning and was sure it would last. She had waited though until Daria had felt more comfortable. Jane had immediately dropped to one knee immediately when Daria had thought nothing of giving a passionate kiss at a very public awards ceremony. Jane made a note to thank the Pulitzer people when she and Daria attended next year.

Six months and a week had passed and both women were about to have their fairy tale wedding. Alternative was the word used most often during the planning stages. Jane smiled as she made the way down the stairs of casa de lane, mentally checking the traditional list of things a bride should have as she went. Her shirt was old and her bride had that old green jacket. She had borrowed a top hat from that magician friend of Quinn's. Daria had loaned the tank as her transport for the day. Both women had new pairs of boots, white of course. Surprisingly this had been the only thing a family member had complained about and it had come from Jane's mother Amanda, which was a little more shocking. Quinn had resolved the issue. Jane had trouble finding something blue and had actually been stressing over it until the pervious week. Daria had been fine; the centrepiece of her engagement ring was a sapphire. Jane had felt like such an idiot when Daria had been looking into her eyes on bad movie night and had begun describing them in such beautifully descriptive language. Comparing them to the clears skies and the perfect jewels yet unknown to mortal beings. Jane had felt such a fool, her reason for the sapphire on Daria's ring was after all to do with the colour of her own eyes.

Jane made a quick check to make sure the members of the reunited mystic spiral had not eaten the wedding cake in the fridge, and made a few quick calls to make sure the various take away place that were catering the reception would deliver on time. Jane finally made her way out to the gazebo. It had taken some convincing but she and Trent had final managed to get their Dad to leave it standing. It after all represented both the youngest Lane children becoming more responsible than their parents. The artist passed the assembled guests, smirking at the sour look on Daria's aunt Rita's face and trying not to burst out laughing when Aunt Amy stuck out her tongue. Jane took her place and put on her top hat.

"Looking good Janey," Trent said. Jane smiled at her brother and best man. Jane caught sight of Mrs Morgandorffer taking a seat in the front row of Daria's side. She caught sight of Jane and held up a few fingers to indicate how much longer Jane's true love would be.

Jane suddenly felt a rush of panic come over her, what if she couldn't make Daria happy, what if she couldn't provide for her, what if… she felt Trent's callous hand upon her shoulder.

"Janey?" he asked.

"Umm…" Jane tried to put her fears into words.

"She loves you Jane," Trent reassured her. "Daria will never be disappointed with you."

"It's just that…" Jane was interrupted by the sounds of here comes the bride emanating from the old keyboard that had been purchased so long ago for that assignment, perhaps the singular time Trent had truly failed Daria and herself. At least Jesse was getting some use out of it today. All doubts vanished from Jane's mind as Daria rounded the corner. For the first time Jane felt she had seen a sight of beauty that she wouldn't share through her art. In this moment Daria was hers and hers alone. Quinn followed behind ensuring that the train on the Griffin designed wedding dress did not trail through the mud. Jane glanced down and saw a photo amongst the bouquet. It was a picture she herself had snapped of the late Jake Morgandorffer. Smiling happily as he prepared to inflict yet another attempt at Kitchen Sink stew upon the family. He had always been happiest in the kitchen, the one place were all his stresses diminished without the aid of tryptophane.

Jane wiped a tear away from Daria's eye.

"You okay?" the artist whispered.

"Yes," the author replied in an even more hushed tone. "I just wish he was here."

"I know," Jane replied as she took Daria's hands in hers. "I'm sure he's here watching right now. In fact I bet 20 bucks at least on member of spiral claims to have seen his ghost before the clock strikes twelve."

Daria actually giggled a little. Jane knew how much Daria had wanted Jake to last long enough for this day but he had succumbed to his continued battle with heart problems two months back. He had asked for Jane and Daria to see him as he lay on his deathbed. He expressed his only regret was not being able to give Daria away, something he had always worried about since his first scare. Both Daria and Jane had reassured him that he had been a great Dad and they both forgave him. He had passed away that afternoon with a huge smile on his features. He had been very proud that Jane had called him Dad.

"So I was thinking Jake if it's a boy," Jane said.

"Very funny Jane," Daria replied with a smile.

"May we get this show on the road ladies?" asked Charles Rutthimer the third. Ever the servant of love he had taken courses to perform civil marriage ceremonies during college. Both women indicated their readiness. Jane promised to continue putting up with everything about Daria and love her for it, while Daria promised much the same but with the added stipulation to always go with Jane when the infamous Lane wanderlust hit. The I do's were said. Upchuck managed to keep from uttering the word feisty when Daria Morgandorffer-Lane and Jane Lane-Morgandorffer shared their first kiss as married women. Jane struggled against herself trying not to make it more physical, especial when she felt Daria caressing her behind.

Later at the reception it was time for the traditional waltz. The temporarily reformed Mystic Spiral had a very alternative musical choice.

"Hey we're mystic spiral," Trent began. "And this is the only Love song we ever played."

The band launched into a rousing rendition of Freaking Friends. Jane muttered something about she being the oblivious one whilst Daria used the noise to cover a whisper to her wife. Something about the back of the tank and her and her wife in nothing but that old jacket and red shirt and maybe the top hat. Needless to say later that night Jane looked into that suggestion.


End file.
